Party Preparations
by showerhaunter
Summary: Demyx finds out Axel's birthday in an organizer and now he's throwing a surprise party for him. Although he's having trouble convincing the other members to come. sorta cracky x3


(Warnings)

This fic includes:

// pairings (try to fiiiind theeem... ;3 )  
Strong language (not really)  
Sexual situations (oh yea)  
And complete and utter random moments.

Thank you for reading.

ooooo

"Hee hee…"

With a bored and lazy look, Axel turned his head to quirk an eyebrow at the giggling Number Nine a few cushions down from his own position on the black leather couch in the lobby room. What was it called again? The Sorrow Filled Chamber of Hard Core? Really…who came up with those room names anyhow?

"Mind tellin' me what's so funny?" Emerald eyes flashed to the figure to the left of him, who was clamping his hands over his mouth to suppress the quiet snorts of amusement. Demyx paying no notice continued to snicker under his breath, face a bit red from lack of breathing. "Hey, water for brains!" Axel growled, tossing one of the couch's pillows at the unsuspecting Nocturne.

The pillow hit home, bouncing off of Nine's face and slightly ruffling the stiff hair held up by tons of gel. Instantly Demyx looked up with a frown. "Heeey…don't throw things at me." He grumbled in that whiny tone, rubbing his head for a moment. Closing his eyes and crossing both arms across his chest the pyro grumbled, "Well then stop giggling for no damn reason…I swear your head's full of water sometimes…"

"Yeah, well yours is filled with hot air!"

"Sticks and stones." Axel lazily replied waving his arm as if dismissing the subject.

"Hmph…fine…I'm going somewhere else then!" Demyx proclaimed, standing up and heading towards the door, black cloak billowing ever so slightly behind him.

"Have fun." The pyro called back, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh I will…" He replied with a small smirk as his footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Little did Axel know…Demyx's giggling was actually about something. Something the Nocturne had seen within the little black organizer the pyro kept by his bed.

Something absolutely horrible…

--

"Tell me why I'm dressed up like a moogle again Demyx…"

Roxas's quiet, boyish voice emanated from within the large moogle costume Demyx had given the Duel Wielder. His youthful features hidden by the large tawny fur and mask.

"'Cause Axel _likes_ moogles."

"Demyx…Axel _eats_ moogles."

"You'll just have to make due…I don't have any moomba costumes and the ninja turtle one is way too small for you…So tough luck."

"I don't have to do this you know…" Number thirteen declared, crossing his pudgy moogle arms across his chest.

"But Roxaaaas…" Demyx pleaded, grabbing hold of the younger Nobody's arm and falling o his knees begging. "When have I ever asked you for anything ever?"

Roxas tapped his little moogle chin. "A week ago I went skinny dipping with you at Port Royal…Then there was the time you sold me to slave traders in Agrubah so you could buy a popsicle…and then-"

"Alright, alright! I get it already…" Demyx sighed, brushing off his cloak, as he stood rather discouraged. His sparkling green eyes fell onto Roxas's deep blue ones. "You're right…and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to do something you're not comfortable with…I just…wanted to make a friend of mine's birthday something to remember…" He made his voice crack slightly, grinning on the inside to himself at his sappy performance. "He'll just spend another cold, dark and lonely birthday by himself. I mean…he shouldn't even exist…why should he have fun anyhow?"

Roxas let out an exasperated moan. "Alright, alright already…sheesh…make a guy feel rotton why don't ya?" He shifted on his moogle paws.

"Yippee!" Demyx cried, grabbing the smaller boy in a large hug. "Thanks a lot you won't regret it!"

"Yeah…I bet…" He sighed. "Now where is this party going to be located at?"

"Now let's see here…" Demyx mumbled to himself as he scuttled down the plain white hallways of the castle, shuffling the card invitations in his hands-making sure there were enough. They were plain and white with little black writing and Axel chibis doing various things. One was climbing a tree, one was drowning in a blow up kiddie pool…the list went on and on…Yes, Demyx had a lot of time on his hands. The Nocturne was so busy right then, he didn't notice Luxord until he was bumping into the Gambler who stood with his arms comfortably across his torso, staring perplexed at the younger male. Dropping his cards everywhere, Demyx fell to the floor on his knees, hastily picking them up.

"By Xemnas, Demyx…what on earth are you doing?" Number twelve's thickly accented voice rang out through the halls. Still stacking his cards, Demyx stood up without eye contact, brushing his cloak's knees off. "Demyx?"

"Yes, yes Luxord I already know Xemnas is bi." He replied nonchalantly, looking through the stack he had made with frustration glowing on his childish features.

"You know that's not what I meant…by the by what are those?" He asked snatching one of the invitations, "Love letters, eh?"

"Hey, give it back!" Demyx protested, lunging slightly at the poised being before one gloved hand came out, pressing firmly against the Nocturne's forehead, holding him back.

"You are invited to Axel's…Smurfday party?" Luxord struggled with the last word, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"No! It's _Birth_ day party!" Demyx sniffed, a bit sentimental about his handwriting. Luxord snorted, stuffing the invitation back into Demyx's face. "Pah! Since when does a Nobody celebrate their birthday?" He asked scornfully. "Though I do like the lit'l picture of Axel being beaten silly by the gorilla."

Demyx looked sadly down at his boots. "So…" He asked, head raising to glance sparkily and hope filled at the Gambler. "Does that mean you'll come?"

"No."

"Why noooot?"

"If Axel gets a birthday party…I want a gambling party." He replied crossly, snapping his fingers to create a portal. "Well…I'm off to the tavern, toodles!" He called before disappearing into the darkness. Demyx; a bit of his enthusiasm crushed sighed and continued down the hall sullenly.

"Marluxia?" Number Nine called out softly, knocking yet again on number eleven's door. Still no one came out. "Oh fish…" Demyx spat, foot launching towards the door, striking it rather hard. "Oww!" He yelped, leaping up and down on one foot pathetically. With his light green eyes slammed shut, he didn't notice the door opening until it banged against the wall causing his attention to slowly drift inside the opening curiously. "Holy sea anemones…" He breathed, taking a few steps forward into the room, his feet soft against the ground and when he looked down the Nocturne realized he was walking on grass. Yes, Marluxia's room was rather…large. In fact, Demyx forgot he was inside the castle for a few moments, what with all the fruit trees and bushes and…flowers…thousands of them, and to his horror…they were all the same ghastly shade of pink. He was about to turn around and leave this strange bird twittering, bee buzzing environment when a familiar voice rang out behind a huckleberry bush. Quietly, Demyx stalked over to the bush and peeked warily down…it turns out he was positioned on a small ledge with an occasional pink or purple speckle. Oh no…it's the Hundred Acre Wood all over again! He thought muscles tense as someone called out yet again.

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty…I feel witty and pretty and briiiight…" It was Marluxia's voice. "And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!" Demyx snickered, glancing down at the field…ah yes…now he could see the spiky top of the assassin's hair bobbing to and fro and an occasional pink blur as his scythe hacked away at the long grass concealing the member. "I feel charming, oh so charming, it's alarming how charming I feeeel…and so pretty I hardly believe I'm real." Demyx bit his lip, trying to keep from laughing out loud…I mean he was the music guy and even he didn't know the rest of that song's lyrics. "I feel charming, so enchanting, feel like running and dancing for joooy…Because I'm loved by a pretty and wonderful boy."

"Wonder who that is…" The Nocturne giggled under his breath as he watched the ruffle in the grass grow closer. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty that the city should give me its keeey. They should hold a committee to honor me." At the last word, the terrible scythe cut through the last curtain of grass revealing the deep navy eyes of the assassin. His hair looked rather wet, falling gracefully towards his bare shoulders. Chest glistening with sweat, the man reached up, wiping off a bit that was trickling down the side of his face. Demyx gaped, wide eyed…Marluxia wasn't wearing his cloak…_or _his pants…he wasn't wearing anything really. "My…my eyes…my poor…innocent…eyes…" Demyx whispered to himself as he covered his 'poor' eyes still wide from shock. Without seeing the sign which jutted up from the ground behind him, he started walking backwards until he hit it with a 'thud'. Marluxia looked up in his direction…alert. Shakily turning round…Demyx stopped breathing when he saw what the sign said…

'Trespassers will be handcuffed and banged'

"Who's there?" The assassin shouted, causing Demyx to snap out of his daze…without even thinking he started to run, crashing through the undergrowth and searching for the door. "Stop!" The voice was loud and demanding but Demyx didn't apply.

"Ahh! Where's the door!?" He cried, looking over his shoulder to make sure Marluxia wasn't following him before he ran straight into another object yet again. Slowling looking up from his sprawled out position on the ground, Demyx sighed in relief. "Saix…you scared me!"

Glaring icily down at the other nobody, Saix grabbed the other by his collar, hauling him up with one arm. "What do you think you are doing in here? You know this room is off limits, it's a good thing I saw the door open or-"

"Yes, yes thank you so much Saix, you're my hero, I love you yah-da-yah-da!" He replied quickly, wrenching himself free of the other's grasp and running quickly toward the exit sign. "I'll never do it again!" Watching the other with a dull raised eyebrow, the Diviner sighed starting to take a few steps forward when something snapped and he felt himself hoisted into the air, the roping from the net cutting him slightly. Tossing his blue hair away from his golden eyes he glared down at the floor he was dangling over, only meeting the smirking bare features of Marluxia. "You again Saix?" He asked incredulously, taking the low hanging ball of netting and hugging the figure within close to his body with an amused smirk. "I'm beginning to believe you like me…well lucky you, I've just picked a few rose petals for the bed." He purred.

"Shit..."

--

"Aaaagghh!!" Demyx burst forth from the room, not even stopping to catch his breath as he ran down the hallway, pushing past a dull looking Zexion who merely watched blankly until the other turned a corner. Hands thrown up in the air and still screaming, Demyx kept his eyes shut, afraid if he'd open them that he'd be staring straight into Marluxia's predator eyes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Lexaeus was leaning comfortably against the wall, a bottle of water in one hand, the other at his side as he gazed over at the Whirlwind Lancer in front of him. "And that's when I chop of the stupid duck's head and then I stab the boy to the wall and make him drink it's blood-" Number Three laughed to himself, taking the brown glass bottle of his and taking a quick swig, draining the last of its contents while Lexaeus watched dully.

"Hm…I believe someone's had a bit too much." He grumbled, glaring at the bottle in Xaldin's hand. "Oh come off it…" The wind controller growled, placing a hand on either side of the Silent Hero's head and bringing their chests together. "It was only water fool…" He growled, hooking the other's legs with his boots and bringing them out at a slanted angle as the lancer spread his own legs apart to straddle the form against the wall. "You're so easy to trick it isn't even fun anymore.." He whispered into the other's ear, giving the bottom a swift lick. Lexaeus didn't resist the other's strength…even though his own was probably more powerful. He merely sighed, "You know I don't like it when people dr-Demyx?" The Hero cut off, face turning away from Xaldin's lip brushings against his tough skin to gaze at the awkward scene of Demyx running towards them. Xaldin turned to look as well, beads in his ponytails clinking together as he reluctantly pulled away from the large male, fiery blue eyes burning as he held up a hand and sent a gust of wind at the quickly approaching figure.

The wind hit the Nocturne squarely hard in the chest, knocking his lanky form backwards onto his backside where he skidded a few feet before stopping on his back...clearly out of breath.

Lexaeus prodded Demyx's unmoving body with his foot and Xaldin glared, two spears within his grasp.

"Is he dead?" The Hero inquired.

"If we're lucky.." Xaldin hissed, smirking wickedly. "Quick, grab him and follow me…I have an idea."

A few minutes later…

"Ugggh…" Demyx moaned, eyes slowly opening only to find himself suspended above the ground with two spears stabbed into each sleeve and two more at the bottom of his cloak. They held him against the wall and looking down he could make out… "Oh my gosh! Xaldin, Lexaeus!" He cried in relief. Suddenly his eyes narrowed as he glanced around uneasily. "Is…Marluxia in here?" He whispered.

Xaldin snorted, "No you idiot…He's cooped us with his flowers like always. They're the only ones who can put up with his streaking-"

"Hmm..and it seems like he's caught someone…" Lexaeus murmured, scratching his head. "I could hear a bunch of grunting and moaning coming from his sleeping quarters right next to his garden…" Xaldin wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I can't believe he has two rooms…pathetic little asswipe…"

"Oh no!" Demyx screamed suddenly, causing the two's attention to be cast back at the Nocturne. "He got him! Oh god…Marluxia got Saix!" He cried, shuddering at the thought. Xaldin rolled his eyes, "Yeesh…that guy needs to get a hobby…Bet he was a hippie in his previous life…the whole flower and streaking and banging everything that moves thing is kinda a give away…Come on already, we're going to my room." He grumbled, starting forward. "We're not going to just leave him here?" Lex protested, glancing up curiously at Demyx. "Lexaeus…don't be a hero…" Number Three growled, continuing down the hall.

"Sorry Dem…" He sighed, patting the other on his spiky head. "Wait!" The Nocturne cried, squirming a bit. "Reach into my pocket and pull out two." He commanded and the Hero did so, staring down at the card invitations. "You're invited to Axel's…Stripday party?" He murmured quizzically. "No! Its Birthday party, shoot!" Demyx corrected.

"Oh well…then I guess I could try and come…I'm not so sure about Xaldin though, he-"

"Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus sighed, "Have to go…see ya kid…" He whispered, ducking around the corner until he was gone…and Demyx was alone again.

--

A few minutes of being stuck to the wall was enough to drive the simple-minded Nocturne batty. "Somebody heeelp!" He shouted kicking his legs hard against the wall. The only reply he got however was the growl of his stomach…indicating his need for food.

Suddenly the quiet steps of boots against metal entered his ears and it was coming…right behind him? Then he realized it as he felt his whole body swing inwards and into the dark. He was against someone's door…and not just any door…a secret sliding door which belonged to one Organization member to conceal…who knows what… Demyx held his breath, flinching at the sound of lights being slammed on and wincing at the feel of the bright hot light in his face…everything else shrouded in darkness.

"Well, well…what do we have here…a spy?" Came a foreboding voice from deep within the dark depths.

"No! No spies here, there's no one here." He called back.

"Then who might I ask is speaking?" The voice snarled, dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh…it's…only the wind!" Demyx said rather cheerfully, trying to get rid of the creepy atmosphere he was indulged in. Silence ensued…followed by the hissing noise of a surgical knife being thrown through the air until it embedded itself right beside the Nocturne's throat. He gulped. "Funny…" The voice commented, a figure stepping into the light. "I don't remember the wind being able to speak in sentences…nor did I know it gave such a close resemblance to an idiot." Vexen sneered, marble green eyes looking Demyx up and down on his wall like a spider eyeing a fly.

"Oh Daddy this is _your_ door? I'm sorry I-" Something insane flashed in Vexen's eyes as he strode forward to where the Nocturne was bound. "_Never_ call me that again." He hissed. "Oh yeah I'm sorry!" Demyx quickly apologized. "You're the Mommy! Because Axel is fire and when he bangs the ice it creates the water and-"

"Silence!" Vexen screeched, driving another knife in close to Nine's face, almost grazing his cheek. The Academic held onto the blade's handle, glaring into the other's eyes, smirking insanely. "That's better…" He growled, retrieving both instruments and holding one underneath his victim's chin, enjoying the look of fear the other portrayed. "Hmph…you're just in time to help me with a little experiment…" He growled, pulling away and fading back into the dark.

"E-experiment?"

"Yes…just like Larxene…" He purred back, the sound of metal against metal in the background. Demyx's throat tightened eyes wide. "B-but Larxene's been missing for two weeks now."

"No Demyx…" Vexen reappeared with a box, a black curtain draped over it. "She's been here with me…" Chuckling to himself he set the object down, thinking of all the things he could do with his victim. "W-where is she?" Demyx whispered, staring down fearfully at the box.

"Right…here…" The Academic grabbed hold of the curtain, yanking it back to reveal a small and dirty cage with a black bundle curled up in it. "Look Larxene…you have company." The thing's head rose revealing a white bellied penguin with spiky blonde antennae protruding from the top of its head.

"NOOOO!!"

"Yes!!" Vexen screamed, his twisted grin intensified. "And you're next you little hood rat!"

"Squuaaawk!" The Larxene penguin flapped its wings, beady bird eyes wide and fearful as Vexen clomped slowly to where Demyx was hanging. "No Vexen! Please don't! Please!" Demyx pleaded, struggling against the spears which held him.

"Oh don't be such a baby…I'm only going to change your gender!"

"No Vexen! Nooo!"

--

"No Vexen…Ugh…no…" Demyx mumbled in his sleep, lithe form curled up on the floor with four of Xaldin's spears. "No!" He shouted suddenly, jerking up in his sleep, eyes wide he instantly grabbed at his pants. "One…two…three…" Demyx sighed, shaking his head. "It was only a dream…phew!" Standing up he looked at the wall he had been hanging on and knocked once on its surface warily. "Hah!" He grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly as he strode down the hallway disappearing from view.

Suddenly the wall lurched a bit, opening slightly to reveal Number Four's dark green eyes as he poked his head out, looking back and forth before smirking and returning inside his room. "Well Larxene…" He purred to the penguin girl. "The chip has been placed…he'll be back soon…oh yes…very soon indeed." An insane cackle erupted from Vexen's throat as the secret door closed once again hidden.

--

"Everybody knows everybody, everybody calls you friend, you don't need no invitation-kick off your shoes and come in! Yeah, we know how to work and we know how to play, 'cause we're from the country and we like it that way."

Wide eyed Demyx stared at the large door in front of him labeled #2 near the very top as the sounds of fiddles and loud country singing flowed outward to meet his ears. Now don't get him wrong…Number Nine loved music…any kind at all…but he had a very slight dislike of country music which now blared into his senses, immobilizing him from even knocking on the door. Another question burned at his ever conscious yet screaming in horror mind…Xigbar listened to country music? Whether or not it _was_ really the sharp shooter within the room, Demyx's thoughts were interrupted as his hands shakily pushed forward to crack the door warily and peek inside. It was very dark and the only light seemed to come from a dimmed lamp in the far corner. He was about to open it more with a loud bang exploded right near his head, causing the Nocturne to leap out of his skin and fall backwards on his butt. _What the hell!?_ He thought after the quickened pace of his heart came to its normal dull beat. Just as soon as he'd collected his wits, the door in front of him slammed to the side brutally, banging against the wall and causing the blonde to flinch.

Indeed, there stood the gunner Xigbar, one purple gun in hand, wearing only pants and looking rather wasted with his gray and brown locks falling leisurely over his shoulders. The larger man slumped to the side, leaning on the door's frame and fixing Demyx with a one eyed gaze before he lifted a deep brown bottle and drank a few glugs, the music in the background not as loud as before, but still country.

"X-Xigbar?" The younger nobody stammered, muscles bunching before shakily pulling himself up to a standing position, knees shaking a little.

"Hmp…" The gunner lowered his drink for a moment, staring blankly at Demyx before turning to glance over his shoulder and fiddle with something behind his door. After a few moments he pulled out a target with many bullet size holes along its edges, a triumphant grin flickering across his features as he held it up proudly. "Lookit that-'finally got a bulls'eye…"

Demyx squinted slightly to gaze at the target and the red zone known as a bulls eye…but unfortunately he saw no hole. "Uh…Xigbar I think-…" He started but quickly decided not to say anything…after all, he wasn't the guy holding the gun. "Uh…that's really cool, but I was wondering-"

"Damn right, I'm the best sniper there is around here anyways-I can get bulls eyes even when I have a few drinks-"

"A _few_?" Demyx questioned, biting his sarcastic tongue and hoping the other didn't grow angry by his lower rank comments. "But anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Pff…I knew you'd ask sooner or later you little water-bug-…" Xigbar cut in, tongue darting out to lick a bit of the sticky drink residue from around his lips.

"Uhh…you did?" Demyx blinked confused…"But I haven't even asked you-"

"Here-you just hold it like this-" Number two butted in, staggering over to nine, but not before hanging his target on the other side of the door for any passerby to set eyes on if they walked down the hallways. He quickly thrust his gun outwards, pushing it slightly into the Nocturne's stomach and making a small squeak of surprise erupt as he gripped the item before Xigbar could remove his hands and let the weapon fall to the ground.

"B-b-b-but-" Demyx stuttered, looking fearfully down at the gun. "No I was going to ask you something diff-"

"You hold it like this-" Xigbar instructed from behind the shorter male, arms squirming under the boy's arms to aim the gun in the right position. "Then you take it up some and…that's normally when I pull the trigger." He said softly yet impatiently as the Nocturne stalled, staring at the target as if he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Finally Xigbar blew outwards to rustle the tall blonde locks sticking straight up. "This is when you shoot…so shoot." He murmured.

"Oh I knew that but…" Demyx sighed, this wasn't getting anywhere…and having a muscle loose, drunken sniper hanging off of him wasn't the most rewarding of experiences. Face flushed he aimed, hands shaking before he pulled the trigger, eyes slamming shut at the explosion that seemed to shake through his limbs at the sound of impact…how did Xigbar _do_ this? Limbs feeling loose as noodles his eyes fluttered open to see he'd missed the target completely…and now there was a small bullet hole through the door.

"Haha-you suck." Xigbar laughed, pulling away with his weapon to examine the door. "I've never seen anyone this bad…ha, guess guns aren't your thing…"

Demyx flushed embarrassed…why the hell did he just shoot a gun at a door? This wasn't his mission! "Y-yeah…anyways Xigbar…I gotta go but uh…yeah…" Perhaps he shouldn't invite Xigbar…he'd hate to have more shootings at a birthday party…but that wouldn't be very nice. Instead he took an invitation and quickly scribbled something on it, laying it on a side desk that was near the entrance. "Uhh…see ya later-" He quickly scrambled off.

Call me when you're sober.

Two more to go.

---

"You always were a little fuck…"

"Pssh…you know you like it."

"Indeed…and the only reason you're not on the floor in pieces is the lack of entertainment around here."

"You have a sick taste of entertainment…but who's complaining?"

"It certainly isn't me…now do something before I change my mind."

"Oh lets not be too hasty…I've been working all day after all."

"Pathetic whore…"

"I thought you liked it?"

"Mnn…"

Zexion smirked at the older being he was currently sitting on like an innocent child that sits upon a grandma's lap listening to silly children's stories. "Well then…I guess I'm going to have to work harder today…eh?"

The Superior glared upward with flashing amber eyes. "You'd better…" He snarled, a few silver strands of his hair stuck out at odd angles from being so ruffled from the Schemer's seductive strokes.

"Alright, alright…" He purred, leaning over to give a teasing lick to the tip of the other's nose before pushing himself up to stride towards a plug in radio. After fiddling with the knobs a song began to float through the nearly empty room and pretty soon, Zexion was back in front of his Superior, thrusting his small framed hips around suggestively to the man sitting in a lazy boy chair and staring hungrily ahead. Gray orbs narrowed like a wolf's, Number Six started to unzip the front of his cloak ever so slightly to tease the other's eyes, causing the silver-headed man to lean forward eagerly to get a closer look of milky white skin slowly being revealed to him. After he stopped pulling at his cloak, the schemer smirked wickedly, hand shoving forward to push the other back and away, causing Xemnas's back to hit the back of the arm chair and a lusty growl to escape him as his fingers dug testily into the chair's fabric.

Flipping the hair from his face, Zexion gave a sharp thrust upwards with his hips, slowly sinking to his knees in front of the larger nobody, promptly grabbing hold of his legs and pulling them apart roughly to allow him to slink slowly in between. Xemnas's breath hitched slightly as his nails dug ever further into his chair, trying to keep himself from lunging forward. As soon as the song's chorus started, Six was already lolling his head around slowly before thrusting his head towards the other's ever growing erection, shaking his head quickly like a dog might to rid itself of water; only banging into the elder's cock while at it.

"Un…" The Superior's eyes slammed tighter as he arched upward to meet the other's head, growling all the while.

"Heh…do you like that Mansex?" Zexion asked, pulling his head back to finally rise to his feet and turn around backwards so he could sit on Xemna's lap like a chair, carefully slamming his self downward on the other's crotch teasingly.

"Nnn…" A growl like moan escaped the Superior as he gripped onto the Schemer's sides, unwilling to let him get off. "I thought I told you never to call me that." He snarled dangerously low, fingers digging into the younger male's sides.

"Heh…must have slipped my mind…how bout you punish me so I can remember…" Zexion growled back, trying not to wince at the rough fingers in his skin.

"Oh don't worry…I plan to…" Xemnas smirked, pushing on the other's body so that it bounced up and down on his pleasure spot. "But first…cut that coddamn music off…"

---

The sound of quiet retreating footsteps could be heard just outside the door…although that 'coddamn music' covered them up. At the foot of the Superior's door lay two birthday party invitations.

---

The blush never left the Nocturne's cheeks as he walked a bit shocked away from the Superior's room and into the room where he'd first began his little journey…and to his surprise, Axel was still seated lazily upon the couch…and in his hand…a birthday invitation.

Oh shit…Demyx whimpered inwardly…he did not just go through every member's room and business just to have his surprise ruined! I knew I shouldn't have made fourteen cards…He groaned to himself…but hey, you can never be too careful around invitations. You'd have thirteen one second then ten the next…it was always good to have extras.

The pyro's face was hidden in the small card which had everyone playing pin the tail on the donkey….only Axel was the donkey.

Arms sagging in defeat, Demyx watched sorrowfully as number eight finished the card and finally glanced upwards with his eyes narrowed at the water mage with a bit of sympathy.

"Uhh…Hiya Axel-"

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx…" Axel sighed, cutting the other off promptly as he stood and stretched as he slunk over to the blonde. "…really sweet of you to throw me a party and all…" He rolled his eyes with a smirk before stopping in front of the other, patting him on the head like an owner might to a cat. "…But my birthday isn't until next month."

Demyx stood there stiffened; mouth agape and looking as if he break down right then and there…"B-b-but your organizer said-"  
"Haha…" Axel laughed, hand reaching out to push upwards against the younger being's chin and close it. "Don't believe everything you read Demyx." And with that, Axel strode out of the room with another bout of amused chuckles.

ooooo

Ahahaha...all of that writing and Demyx got the date wrong! x) Sorta broke my heart... ;o;

Well...my fingers anyways... REVIEW. 333


End file.
